


Eddie's taller that Richie AU

by yearningtime



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, losers club - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearningtime/pseuds/yearningtime
Summary: Eddie's tall. Richie's short. what else is there to say really. i really dont like this one its so bleh but whatever I'll leave it up
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 17





	Eddie's taller that Richie AU

"Richie stop sitting Eddie's lap just because he called you short!" Bev was shaking her head, laughing quietly at the situation. She knew Richie adored him, but Eddie had hit a level of "wounding" Richie's ego (his exact words), although frankly she was quite sure that he just wanted an excuse to sit on his lap

She was definitely right. All Richie could think is "holy shit im fucking sitting on his lap." and now this is fine but what was Eddie doing. As one might expect, he would be yelling for him to get off of him, but no, he was not. in fact, he was laughing, soft pink blush on his cheeks. He didn't know what else to do, it was a weird situation. it had started off as a normal hangout day for the Losers..

"Today's the day Eddie. Today you tell him how you feel. Maybe he'll feel the same." Eddie hyped himself up for his confession to Richie. He had a cute date idea if it worked well. His mom was asleep and he knew she'd stay that way for a while, so he left the house quietly, leaving a fake eddie laying in bed. (it was pillows covered up in an eddie shape)

Eddie thought about taking his bike, but realized his mom would notice so he decided against that and walked to the quarry, where he met up with everyone, except for Richie. He was a bit late but he knew he'd be here soon.

They all knew he was going to be late, but this time he had more of a reason to. He was busy re-carving his and Eddie's initials the kissing bridge, since it had faded. After that he biked to the quarry, so he wouldn't be too late

"you're finally here! we were waiting, Rich? what happened this time huh?" Eddie taunted, silently panicking, adrenaline pumping through him as he ruined his plan "your short ass couldn't bike fast enough?"

Eddie knew he had hit a nerve, because it was an immediate response from him. Richie walked up to him and poked his chest, glaring at him. "what did you just say? im wounded eds"

Eddie internally groaned, this was not going to plan, and the more he thought about it, the funnier it got. He was laughing and richie didn't take that kindly. He thought he was laughing at him. He then glared at him "you've wounded my ego! how could you, Eduardo!"

Something finally clicked with Richie in the midst of his hurt ego, and Eddie's laughter. he could sit on Eddie's legs to make him apologize. this doesn't sound like the best idea but its all he had.

Richie pushes him to sit, sitting himself on his lap, crossing his arms, not daring to look at anyone in the eyes, especially the one person who had dared call him short.

Everyone was as surprised as Eddie was. What was the reason for him to sit on Eddie? There was none but that wouldn't stop Richie from using this as an excuse to sit on him. 

There was a silence around them, and Richie didn't like it. Why didn't anyone say anything?

Stan was the first to break the silence,"Richie.. why are you sitting on him?"

Richie looked at him pointedly "why did Eddie have to mention my shortness? unnecessary but here we are now, and until he apologizes we're gonna stay here"

All the while this was happening, Eddie was clenching his teeth, thinking about how stupid he fucked up this opportunity to ask him on a date. He was overthinking the whole thing.

Before his head could catch up with his mouth, Eddie blurted out "Richie im so sorry for mentioning your height but that's not what i had wanted to say to you at all. i wanted to ask you on a date but i may have fucked it up now fuck im sorry"

Richie quieted down and looked at Eddie, surprise clear on his face. "You what? nevermind that, I'll go with you on a date spaghetti. what's on your mind?"

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning is okay but as it gets near the ending its uh,,, something,,,,
> 
> also maybe when i get inspiration i may make another chapter for their date but idk lol maybe


End file.
